eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Talina
Strategy Lore Home, Sweet Home Things are lost all the time, but finding them is not so easy. Undoubtedly, Talina is among the lucky ones. When little Talina found herself on a completely unfamiliar beach, she starting crying immediately. The tears lasted for full three hours. Her only spectator during this process was a weird-looking monkey. In the beginning, Talina refused to pay any attention to it. But she soon realized that regardless of what she wanted, the only creature she could interact with on that beach was that monkey. Time passed, and life on the beach never changed day after day, and nobody new ever appeared. Talina used to walk along the coast, but she realized that whether she walked a thousand or ten thousand steps, the scenery she saw seemed to never change at all. Talina wondered whether she had been brought to some endless loop outside of Etryna. Finally, she turned back in frustration and said to the monkey that had followed her all along the way, "I want to go home." Sometimes Talina was confused. What was home? Was it this beach, or was it a fragment in her increasingly fuzzy memories? She was too young when the tide swept her here. Now she could no longer remember clearly the name of her homeland, and the faces of her parents were also gradually receding. Sometimes, when the moon was full, Talina would look at its reflection on the sea and think of a few shadowy events from her past, like the row of endless coral walls outside the magnificent temple of the sea god. Every early summer when the tide festival arrived, merfolks would rush in large numbers to the temple, surrounding those coral walls to wait for the moonlight penetrating the deep waters. Merfolks would take out their brightest pearls and hang them on the coral walls before dancing hand in hand to bless the Ruler of the Deep himself and the Sea People. Each time Talina told the monkey about this, it would reveal a look of envy. "How about you? You don't remember anything about your home?" Talina asked. "Nothing. It feels like I've been here since I was born. Besides this beach, I don't have any other memories." The monkey's face reddened, as if it were feeling sorry for itself. Finally, Talina decided to leave this place and search for her home. "Do you really want to die here all alone, until you don't even know who you are?" She asked the monkey. "Do you really want it so that when you die, the world you knew was just the size of a beach?" Under that day's sunset, the two walked in opposite directions to seek their homes. After a long journey, Talina finally found her answer. It was in an ogre's cave. She almost became that fat and ugly creature's dinner. The Ruler of the Deep and his bodyguard rescued her. When first glancing at her, he revealed a surprised expression, and that fat creature took advantage of the opportunity to escape from his grasp and run away. "What do I see here? A feisty Sea Person." The Ruler of the Deep watched her, his face bearing a surprised and loving smile. "How long has it been since a glorious Naga warrior graced our Pandecic?" Pandecic! That's it, it was there! The name of her home ringing in her ears once again, Talina burst into tears of joy. "Welcome home, my child." Talina had found her home and her past. Returning to the Pandecic, she began to train herself more rigorously to assume the duty of the Naga people to guard their homeland and the Ruler of the Deep. The fading glory of the Naga Guard would have a resurgence, and Talina would uncover the mystery of the tides sweeping up the Pandecic that year. Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Mage Category:Harmony